Only One Room For One Person In My Heart
by mipandayew
Summary: What if Sho met Setsu? What if Murasame attempts to pursue Setsu and go against Cain Heel? And where do Ren and Kyoko's growing feelings come into this?
1. Heel Siblings Intro

_I was skulking around skip beat forums the other day and had an inspiration to write a fan fic regarding Murasame, Cain, Setsu and Sho. All of which have yet to be addressed in the real manga. I do not own SKIP BEAT or any of its characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He looked down at them as if they were prey and he was the predator. He saw utmost fear in their eyes and it made him feel alive. Just a little more and…"CUT! That was a wrap!" Immediately the fear was replaced with relief as the actors quickly scrambled away from him. It was not until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder did Tsuruga Ren jolt back to reality. He turned around and saw a pair of concerned golden eyes looking up at him.

"Brother, are you alright?"

The words sent a small shockwave through him. _That's right…I'm supposed to be acting Cain Heel. A bloodthirsty murderer…How could I lose myself like that…?_Ren quickly changed his demeanour and stared down at the girl in front of him. She was Kyoko Mogami, a junior of his at the LME and the girl that he has feelings for. However right at that moment she was acting as his-Cain Heel's little sister, Setsuka Heel. Without saying a word, he walked past her with his hands in his pockets. It was not long before he felt her link her arm through his. In a way it made his heart skip a beat yet at the same time it pricked him in a painful way. _She is your sister right now NOT Mogami-san._Ren took a glance sideways and saw the girl looking up at him adoringly. It tore at his heart more and he had to clench his fists tightly inside his pockets. _This is torture in the cruellest form!_

They walked down the hall while Setsu continued chirping cheerfully next to him. He could feel every eye of the male species staring at her and it made him even angrier. He knew what they were probably thinking as he felt the same. Just seeing that figure strut past in _that_walk with high black boots, short shorts and a leather top that showed off her slim midriff and cleavage, it was enough to make even the coldest of men melt. It was good in a way that she did not care because to Setsu no more was more important that her brother, Cain. However to Tsuruga Ren it was hell. Why could they all stare and drool over her yet he has to restrain himself from even looking at her?

Suddenly a foot reached out and blocked Cain and Setsu's path. From under his black fringe, Cain looked up and saw Murasame a fellow actor who was leaning against the wall casually. Murasame cast a quick glance at Setsu than at her arm which was linked with Cain before tilting his head upwards slightly. "It seems you have quite a follower there. She never seems to leave your side." He tried his best to stare at Cain but just one glare was enough to turn his eyes away so he focused his eyes on Cain's companion. He could not deny that he found her utterly attractive in a wild sense and he took the time to soak in her figure.

The image of her bending over to pick up the bottles from the vending machine came to his mind and he quickly swallowed deeply. _That day I should have-_"Have you finished staring? You'll make my important man angry if you continue to block our path." Setsu purred as she leaned against Cain's shoulder. Murasame made the mistake of looking at Cain and immediately cringed. The taller man was glaring at him with a look that could kill. He quickly lowered his foot and looked away, feeling defeated. _Goodness what happened to your pride, Murasame? _Without so much as a glance at Murasame, Setsu stirred her brother forward with a smile. He stared after them with disdain. "Important man? You gotta be joking..." Murasame muttered as he shook his head.

As he turned to leave he found himself face to face with Manaka-chan a fellow actress. The close proximity caused Murasame to jump back suddenly. "Woah, Manaka-chan where did you come from?" The girl stared after where the Heel siblings had disappeared before turning to Murasame with an awestruck look. "You're so brave, Murasame-kun! I could never dare to speak to Cain Heel! Every time he looks at me it's as if he's thinking of all the ways he could bring about my death…It's scary." Manaka cringed slightly. Murasame sneered in reply. "He's probably still stuck in his character BJ. Underneath that is still a human like us." He turned to look at the empty hallway. "That's right. He is just another human being. There's nothing special about him at all."

_How could I do that so casually to Tsuruga-san! Goodness, what must he think of me?_Kyoko thought as she banged her head with her fists. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Kyoko!" Suddenly the sound of a door opening alerted Kyoko and she immediately straightened up and continued folding the clothes in her lap. She looked up casually and saw Tsuruga-her brother Cain Heel come out of the shower in a bath robe. She tried to ignore her beating heart and the warm flush that she could feel coming to her face. "Dinner is ready." She said with her Setsu voice. Cain looked to the food that was on the table before turning to the bed and sluggishly walking towards it. "Uh Uh. You are not going to sleep yet. Food is important, brother." Setsu said as she got up from her bed and walked behind Cain. She pushed her brother towards the food and he reluctantly sat down to eat.

"Goodness your hair is still wet! Do you never dry yourself well, Cain?" Setsu said angrily as she set her hands on her hips before looking around. She spotted a towel and walked to pick it up. She spread it over her hands before going to Cain and started to gently dry his hair. The male grunted slightly before compelling. There was a short silence where Ren enjoyed the hands massaging his head and Kyoko enjoying the feeling of helping Tsuruga-san dry his hair before she started. "It is getting late. You should eat first." She reluctantly moved her hands away and folded the towel on a table nearby. "I'm going for a shower now. You better finish that before I come out." She cast a firm stare at Cain before disappearing into the bathroom. There she slumped against the door, breathing heavily. _Did I do alright…? Did I act like Setsu?_She looked down at her hands and the tingling feeling still lingered causing her to smile slightly.

*End*


	2. Rock Star Alert!

_Thanks for the reviews :) I don't know how long this will go far but it will definitely not end soon :D _

__I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT BTW! _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sho stared out of the window of the car at the passing buildings and people. Though his eyes were fixed on them, his mind was elsewhere. He could hear his manager rattling on beside him but he was paying her no mind. He was replaying the Valentine's Day kiss but not in a good way. The kiss was supposed to make Kyoko think of him non-stop but here he was thinking of her non-stop! The feel of her lips and the warmness…Sho shook his head furiously. _No! This is wrong! It must be because I take her as my rival! That is why! I cannot possibly have fallen in lov-_ "Sho, are you alright?" Shoko asked with a concerned look.

Sho did not answer and continued to stare out the window. Shoko sighed as she leaned back in her seat. _Ever since Valentine's Day, Sho has been acting weird…Too overly happy but what is with this attitude?_Shoko breathed a sigh of relief as the vehicle pulled up outside of the TBM. _A good dose of work will bring him back._ Shoko thought as she slid open the door of the car and stepped outside. It was a good thing that there weren't a lot of people or else there would have been a huge crowd of squealing girl fans. "Sho, we've arrived." Shoko said as she held the door to let Sho out. He stepped out heavily and walked towards the TBM with a heavy mood.

However he soon found his path blocked. Somehow someone had managed to recognize him and immediately informed the people around so now Sho was surrounded by avid fans. Shoko made a sound of frustration from beside Sho as she pushed people aside to make way for him. Suddenly the crowd froze and immediately started to scatter. Shoko and Sho both breathed a sigh of relief before turning their eyes to see what had caused the diversion. They saw two lean figures walking towards them. The guy was taller and dark. His black hair fell over his eyes which held a look of murderous intent. Though Sho's eyes automatically locked onto the girl.

She had a nice figure, pink hair and a chain that was connected to a cat collar around her neck. The girl was wearing a tight top that showed off her chest which Sho loved and tight black leather pants with boots to match. Sho and Shoko found themselves speechless as they looked at the girl. Sho had to resist his jaw from dropping. _Woah she is hot…I have never seen someone like her…_ His eyes met with hers and he started. _Golden eyes…? _He found it oddly familiar but could not place it. As the two figures approached, Shoko quickly moved out of their way though Sho was still dumbstruck. The guy was glaring at Sho who wondered what he had done to deserve such hostility. The girl paused in front of Sho and stared at him with a bored expression.

"Can you get out of my way?"

The girl said with slight annoyance. Sho fumbled for words and said the first name that came to his mind. "K-Kyoko? You are Kyoko right?" He managed to finally say. _Kyoko? Why was she the first name you thought of, idiot... _The girl's expression did not change in the least. "That is the dumbest pickup line I have ever heard." She then crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently against the ground. "If you will not step aside, I might end up doing something regretful." The girl said with a slight smirk. Sho felt himself shrinking inwardly at her words and was pulled back roughly by Shoko.

"Setsu, are you ready?" Cain asked as he strode past Sho who was being supported by Shoko. Setsu tore her eyes away from Sho and nodded enthusiastically as she stepped up beside her brother. Cain tilted his head slightly in Sho's direction. "What is with the hold up?" Setsu shrugged as she slipped her hand in Cain's hand. "I don't know. Just some try hard rock star." She said as she walked forward while pulling her brother. "Cain~ what did you have for lunch?" Setsu asked as they walked down the street hand-in-hand. Cain coughed slightly before curtly nodding. Setsu stopped in her tracks. "Did you skip lunch?" Cain glared at his little sister who glared straight back before he finally relented. Setsu sighed in frustration as she folded her arms. "What will you be without me, brother?" She said as she grabbed Cain's hand and stalked forward. "A whole lot wealthier." Cain muttered resulting in Setsu throwing a glare back at him. He smiled slightly to show he was joking. Setsu smiled back before pulling him after her not realizing the countless eyes following their every move.

Sho and Kyoko stared after the two. "Sho, do you not think that girl was familiar?" Shoko asked with disbelief. _It almost reminded me of Kyoko because of the golden eyes... _Sho was still speechless, not to mention he was checking out the sway of her hips as she walked away. _What was that just now? Who was that? _

_*End*_


	3. Testing Temperature

_There are some spoilers for chapter 176...Thank you for all the reviews :D_

_I do not own skip beat or any of the characters though I wished I did xD_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Murasame leaned against the wall as he nervously peeked around the corner to find it empty. _This is usually around the time when she would come and buy some coffee…If I wait here and just appear when she comes it will be as if we are coincidentally meeting….like fate!_Suddenly he heard the clonking of boots and quickly straightened himself up. He watched as she walked past him to the vending machine. Again he was presented with a heavenly sight as she bent down to collect the cans. Clearing his throat he stepped forward. "Buying his drinks again? Are you like his slave or something?" Murasame asked with a slight smirk. Setsu did not reply as she merely stared at Murasame. Murasame took the chance and took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Setsu looking down at her. He then put his hands on either side of the vending machine and leaned down. However just as he was leaning down, the girl made a quick movement and caught one of his wrists and twisted it until he was against her back. The cans all toppled to the ground with a big thud.

"Watch what you say about my brother, punk." She hissed before untwisting his arm and giving him a hard push away. He looked at her with a puzzled look. "Brother? You two are siblings?" Setsu stared at him as if he was an idiot. "Is it not obvious?" Murasame felt a small ray of hope rise from inside him as he shrugged. "If you did not tell me I would have thought you two were lovers."

Setsu found herself warming to his words as her cheeks turned rosy pink. She turned away shyly but Murasame saw her reaction. _What was with that? She blushed…? Why? Normal siblings would be disgusted to hear people refer to them as lovers…_He watched as she bent down to collect the cans. Without thinking he bent forward to help her. As he picked up a can she snatched it out of his hand roughly before standing up. She gave him a glare and started to walk away.

Murasame felt anger inside of him and he clenched his jaw tightly as she picked up the cans and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm with a force he didn't know he had. "You don't know who you are dealing with." He said through clenched teeth. She looked at him bemused.

"Do you?"

The two turned and Murasame immediately cringed as the dark man glared at him. Cain's eyes wandered down to the hand holding Setsu's arm and felt an overwhelming rage. "Let go." Cain said in a low voice. Murasame sucked in a deep breath and swallowed hard before straightening himself up and looking at Cain. "And if I don't?"

Cain smirked as he looked at Murasame. "Then I will just have to pry it off her." Murasame could feel his legs shaking slightly as he watched Cain glide into position. Suddenly he felt the girl snatch her hand away from him. He turned to look at her with almost fearful eyes. She sneered as she strode past him. "Now Cain, actors depend on their faces to live. Make sure to not ruin his face. His body parts maybe, but not the face." She winked at her brother before reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Then she walked and leaned against the wall behind him.

"H-Hey! Are you just going to watch and let him beat me up? Are you human?" Murasame shouted, his voice starting to crack. Setsu laughed as she opened a can. "Why not? He needs to have his fun." Murasame's jaw and eyes flew wide open. _What are they? Cyborgs from space in human form?_He slowly started taking a few steps back before he stopped. He was supposed to be testing Cain Heel's temperature but he has only been running away. He clenched his fists tightly and looked up at Cain Heel with determination. "I would like to see you try."

Cain laughed. It was not a pleasant sound. "You really do not know who you are dealing with." He took a few steps toward Murasame and they were soon face to face. Murasame kept himself composed.

_*End*_


	4. Easy Choice Out

_I apologize for the lateness but I have lost all inspiration for this story xD I usually plan a story a few chapters in advance but this one I wrote as I thought of it...As you can see it is not turning out very well xD I apologize to all the fans of this story...I will continue writing but do not expect frequent updates xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Aine Manaka was walking down the hall with a few of her fellow actresses when a sudden gust of air flew past her. The girls stopped in their tracks and turned to see a blurred figure with black hair run around the corner.

"Was that Murasame-kun?" Manaka asked as she looked at her friends with a confused expression. They shrugged in reply before continuing on. Manaka however did not follow them. She gave her friends a quick glance then turned and ran in the direction of the figure. Once she rounded the corner she was surprised to see Murasame leaning against the wall panting with wide eyes. Manaka hesitantly walked towards him with her hand outstretched.

"Murasame-kun, are you alright?" She asked tilting her head to the side until it was in front of his face. Murasame shook his head rapidly. "That person is not human! He cannot be..." He muttered before falling to his knees and crying. "What happened to the Murasame pride! Why did you abandon me at such a time!" Murasame exclaimed dramatically. Manaka did not know what to do except to bend down and pat Murasame soothingly on his arm.

[*]

The girl was laughing again! Ever since the incident yesterday, she had not stopped laughing. People were all pointing at her as they walked past wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Finally she stopped by a nearby wall and took a deep breath. "That Murasame guy is really funny." She said out loud before chuckling again at the image that her mind conjured up. _Though I guess Tsuruga Ren as Cain Heel is enough to make anyone run away scared..._

Kyoko smiled as she remembered the way Ren smiled so warmly at her even though he treated everyone else so coldly. After a few moments, she realized she was standing in a very crowded part of the L.M.E smiling to herself. Quickly composing herself, Kyoko started to walk forward. Suddenly she stopped and stiffened as a cold breath of wind hit the back of her neck and sent a shiver down her spine. Kyoko jumped about a foot in the air and turned around abruptly to come face to face with...

"You stupid beagle! What are you doing here!" She asked pointing her finger feverishly at the silver-haired man in front of her. The man folded his arms and stared at Kyoko with a hurt expression. "Beagle? My name is Reino and the band is called Vie Ghoul. How many times do I need to tell you?" Reino said with a roll of his eyes while taking a step forward. Immediately Kyoko took a huge step backwards away from him.

"I do not care what your name is or what band you are from! What are you doing here!" Kyoko repeated the question, her voice rising in anger. Reino beamed a wide smile. "I came to see you of course!" He exclaimed then with a sudden movement was next to her with his arm around her shoulders. Kyoko tried in vain to push him away but he did not budge. He forced her to walk alongside him down the hall.

Kyoko could hear the muttering around her and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She bit her lip to prevent making a scene. From beside her, Reino smirked and tightened his grip on her. He could not help but feel how right it felt. However when he turned his eyes upward, he stopped dead in his tracks. Kyoko turned to glare at him and followed his gaze to see Fuwa Sho and Shoko staring back at her. His eyes were wide in surprise as he saw Reino. Reino moved his arm away from Kyoko's shoulders and straightened up as Sho approached.

Sho was silent as he looked from Kyoko to Reino and back again. Kyoko was about to open her mouth to speak when Sho suddenly pulled her to him and away from Reino. Without a word, Sho started to walk away. He led her outside to the courtyard. Kyoko struggled against him verbally and physically but his grip on her was strong. He shot a glare down at her. "Why are you so stupid? Are you that desperate?" He asked icily. Kyoko stared at him confused until realization hit her and she immediately slapped Sho across the cheek hard.

"Is that really how you think of me, Shotaro? I thought you knew me better!" She exclaimed clenching her fists angrily. A laugh suddenly sounded from around them and the two turned to see Reino walking around a nearby pillar. "This is none of your business, Beagle. Go away." Sho hissed grabbing Kyoko's arm preparing to walk away when Reino grabbed onto Kyoko's other arm stopping him. "Kyoko's business is my business." Reino said tilting his head up to look at Sho. Sho turned around and stared straight back at him.

Kyoko stared at the two men beside her and rolled her eyes at their immaturity. Suddenly from the corner of her eyes she saw a familiar figure. She quickly and quietly escaped from the grips of the two men. Neither noticed that she was gone. Instead they moved closer to each other, seizing the other one up. Kyoko ran until she was beside the man and pretended to walk alongside him until her turned to her in surprise.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko laughed at the surprised look on Tsuruga Ren's face. "Yes, it is me." She said and started walking forward again. When she realized that he was not following her, she turned around with a frown. "Are you coming or what?" She asked. Ren shook his head and walked forward. Kyoko smiled secretly as she walked beside Ren down the hall not realizing the two glares that were directed at Ren from the courtyard.

*End*

* * *

><p><em>Btw I have written another skip beat fan fic and I have huge plans for it! I have already planned the chapters in advance! Please check it out! It's called Skip Beat! The Remake!<em>


End file.
